Jimmy's Fight
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: its the end of the first year of high school for Jimmy and the gang but Butch puts Jimmy in the nurses office will a comrade be able to help or will Jimmy be another Victim of Butch
1. Chapter 1 beaten

Chapter 1:

it was close to the end of the first year of high school for Jimmy and the gang and he and Cindy still held the title of top students in their grade. Sheen and Libby continued dating and Carl went on a diet and found an allergy medicine that helped clear most of his allergies. Sheen and Libby were behind the bleachers and Carl kept watch for teachers while Sheen and Libby made out. Cindy ignoring Libby and Sheen's make out session "where's Neutron its almost time for school?" Sheen came up for air to check his cell phone "Jimmy landing in five and your just worried cause you like him". Cindy raised her fist "what did you say ultra dork want me to button your yap for you?" Sheen jumped behind Libby.

Just then flying through the air on a rocket was the teen genius himself. Jimmy quickly looked at his gages then became worried "engine failure time to bail" Jimmy jumped out of his rocket and he activated his jet pack and he was back in the air thinking _note to self check over next rockets engine before prolonged flight._

Butch arrived at the school in an old beat up truck he parked and got of his truck and walked away from it not seeing the rocket falling. The rocket came down and landed on top of the back of Butch's truck all could be heard was the sound of metal crunching. Butch grew with fury seeing the truck bed destroyed by a rocket with a familiar emblem "ok now i'm mad".

Jimmy landed on the track field not hearing an explosion but saw Cindy's pony tail sticking out the side of the bleachers. Jimmy was about to walk over Butch walking around trying to hunt down Jimmy sees the teen genius about to chat with his friend's and he ran.

Before Jimmy could greet his friends he got pulled from behind and he saw Butch more angry then a raging bull. Jimmy gulped "hey Butch nice weather were having hehehe" Butch's fury didn't subside "NEUTRON YOUR ROCKET TOTALED MY TRUCK BED" Jimmy went pale "i'm sorry man i can fix that". Butch grew more angry "ITS BLOWN UP".

Butch raised Jimmy by his shirt and raised a fist then began pounding on Jimmy he threw Jimmy to the ground Jimmy got back up on his feet still shaking. Butch smiled cracking his knuckles Jimmy raised up a hand "Butch were more mature since elementary school we can talk this out". Cindy could hear Jimmy's voice and ran out from behind the bleachers and Carl , Sheen and Libby ran out as well. Jimmy was badly beaten but Butch wasn't finished yet Libby freaked looking to Cindy "Cindy your a black belt in karate go help him CINDY !" but Cindy wasn't listening she was petrified in fear seeing Jimmy's bloody nose.

with all his might he hit Jimmy in stomach making Jimmy's feet leave the ground then he fell hitting the ground hard.

Jimmy clutched his stomach trying not to bring anything up his vision was blurred Butch lifted Jimmy back to his feet, Sheen and Carl were freaking out Cindy couldn't watch she looked away Carl covered his eyes Sheen blurted out "Jimmy cant take anymore beating's just fall man and don't get back up". Butch smiled the gave Jimmy a left hook Jimmy fell but not before spitting out some blood from the impact of the punch. Butch walked away enjoying the beating on Jimmy Cindy fell to her knees in tears seeing the blood on the ground.

Cindy's eyes filled with tears she shook unresponsive normally blood didn't scare her but seeing Jimmy getting beaten made something inside snap. Sheen and Carl got Jimmy up on his feet and helped him stand. Libby looked at Cindy in shock she could hear Cindy saying something so soft you had to be close to hear it she got closer.

Cindy looking at Jimmy's beaten body "why?...why?...why , why couldn't i help him". Libby helped Cindy back up to her feet "Cindy we got one person down for the count we don't need two get a grip". They rushed Jimmy to the school nurse she checked him over cleaned up the blood and checked to see anything broken. The nurse walked over to Sheen , Libby and Carl "Hes going to be alright he was badly beaten but he doesn't have any broken bones hes lucky Butch's prey usually are more worse for ware" the teens sighed with relief but Cindy sat outside the nurses office still in shock from what she saw.

The nurse walked out seeing Cindy sitting outside she smiled "mind if i grab a seat ?" Cindy shook her head no and the nurse sat next to her. She smiled before speaking again "mr. Neutron will be alright he should make a full recovery so cheer up your boyfriend will be fine". Cindy's head shot up and was red "HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND ...hes my friend/rival in school". The nurse still smiling knowing full well Cindy's reaction gave her away then got her to her feet and Cindy walked in seeing Jimmy.

She walked over to the bed looking down at her beaten friend "Neutron". Jimmy woke up but very dazed "hey Vortex" Cindy started to smile but then it quickly turned into a frown. Cindy gave him a stern look "Neutron since its summer vacation you and i are going to be hanging out and i'm going to train you in hand to hand combat and no ifs or buts got it".Cindy raised her fist Jimmy turned pale and nodded seeing Cindy's fist and remembering her black belt. Jimmy nodded "yeah Vortex clear as crystal". Cindy smiled and went to class and saw Jimmy after school.


	2. Chapter 2 looking back

Chapter 2:

Jimmy went home his mom and dad were out for the even he was glad about that he checked the answering machine knowing the school would call. Jimmy saw there was a message he went to the fridge and grabbed an ice pack then slowly made his way back over the phone limping. He pressed play while holding the ice pack to the side of his face the message played " hello mr and mrs Neutron hi this is the school nurse ms. cameron yeah sorry to be calling you about this but your son was in a fight today and" Jimmy stopped it there and deleted the message. Jimmy smiled "no need making mom and dad worry more then they already do".

Jimmy made it up to his bedroom very slowly as he got into his room he pressed a button on his watch and the stereo turned on. Goddard sprang up and greeted Jimmy "hey boy i know i look like the time after i kissed Cindy in Carls dream and she came over right haha".

Jimmy laid on his bed looking up to the ceiling "ah this headache Goddard ibuprofen and a bottle of water please". Goddard jumped up and his back panel opened up with a small cup with 2 pills and a cold bottle of water. Jimmy smiled "thanks boy here soda can from lunch can" Jimmy tossed the can best he could and Goddard snatched it mid air.

Jimmy now able to relax easier began to think about all the times he was bullied each time just made him sick to his stomach.

Cindy she tormented him more then anyone but after elementary she started to ease up and they became good friends. Jimmy smiled remembering the times he and Cindy got along when they didn't worry about academics or who was better.

Jimmy then remembered Nick Dean who always showed off pretending to be oh so cool but nobody seems to want to bring up the time he screamed like a little girl. That time on planet yokian and seeing pultra he ran away screaming like a girl when the rest of the kids saved their parents. Guess the girls cant look past his looks to remember that but luckly Cindy did.

Then there was Eustace Strych the snotty rich kid who got his way before Mr Neutron shared his views on parenting. Jimmy laughed at all the times he out smarted Eustace and seeing his butler take him to his room. Jimmy started laughing "guess money doesn't mean you can get out of being grounded".

Jimmy's laughs vanished then he remembered the times science didn't save him but got him into more trouble Jimmy's eye twitched. Jimmy then remembered Terry Finster who would repeatedly kicked his but and stole his lunch. Jimmy had the great idea of an anti bulling flying saucer with psycho nano bots. Jimmy then looked to Goddard " eh Goddard reminder next time were in the lab dispose of nano bots and destroy saucer" Goddard barked in agreement. Jimmy began to laugh but held his side that hurt "still disapprove of that experiment eh boy". Goddard growled then lept down from Jimmy's bed and laid down for a recharge.

Jimmy then remembered his beating from Butch his hole body ached all he could recollect was trying to avoid a beating by talking it out then severe pain. But then before his vision blurred and he passed out he saw Cindy on the ground crying. He sat up quickly his head began to feel like his brain was put on the spin cycle. Jimmy's eyes became wide "Cindy was crying she never cries her face ... was in fear".

He looked over to Goddard " hey Goddard patch into the high schools security feed from this morning and Show me Cindy's face during the fight". Goddard acknowledged the command and did what was asked his chest plate opened revealing Cindy's face and how she was scared. Jimmy shocked "She was afraid it looks worse then the time she got chased by the monkey on the island" Jimmy frowned then came to a conclusion "if i was stronger i wouldn't be beaten so badly and she wouldn't have that expression ever again i think ill take her up on the offer".

Meanwhile Cindy was in her room still tormented by what had happened she thought she would talk about it with Libby. Libby was at Sheen's watching a movie until her phone rang she answered it "hey Cindy how you been since Jimmy's beating?". Cindy felt her heart skip a beat after hearing that "better now Libbs i actually thought long and hard and decided best way to help Jimmy was to teach him karate". Libby laughed "like the time i tutored Sheen for like weeks to get him ready for the math exam".

Cindy laughed and said she agreed with what Libby said. Then heard her phone beep " hey Libbs ill call you back someone is on the other line" Libby said it was cool. Cindy switched over to the other line not looking at the number at all "hey you reached the Vortex residence this Cindy". Jimmy greeted Cindy "hey Vortex its Jimmy i thought long about your offer for a long time..." Cindy could feel her heart beat is skipping a beet. Jimmy sighed "i wanna start training as soon as possible" Cindy jumped up she could hear broken playing in the background "Be at my house tomorrow morning first thing Neutron and where stuff you would for gym". She tried holding back her excited feelings about Jimmy coming over tomorrow.

Jimmy agreed then hung up the phone "starting tomorrow Jimmy Neutron will no longer be a weakling". Jimmy looked out his window into the horizon with a smile as he watched the sun set on the last day he would be a human target for bullying.


	3. Chapter 3 beginning training

Chapter 3:

It was saturday morning Jimmy woke up early that morning got dressed in a shirt and sweat pants "Cindy what does she have in store for me". Jimmy knocked on the door "hey Vortex you home" Cindy opened the door wearing a green halter and shorts and she had an evil smile. Jimmy became very nervous "Hey Neutron so what were going to start with is a run to Retroland and back and your gonnah use these". Cindy pulled out some weights she attached two 10 lb weights to his wrists and 10 lbs to his legs "Vortex these are heavy you don't really expect me to run with these do you".

Cindy looked to Jimmy raising an eyebrow "its either run or i burn all these photos of Betty thank Sheen that's how i got them". Jimmy looked angry "Sheen if i survive this training your going to wish the shock candy was tame".

Jimmy started running and Cindy fallowed to make sure he wouldn't cheat Jimmy was working up a sweat his arms and legs were starting to feel like cement. He couldn't help but think why is Cindy training him and why start with running he was the worst runner in physical education.

They made it back to Cindy's and they went to her backyard "ok Neutron you can ditch the weights for this next part" Jimmy quickly removed the weights. Cindy lead Jimmy over to a thick post wrapped in rope "ok Neutron take your stance and punch this pole as hard as you can". Jimmy punched the post but Cindy shook her head in disappointment "take your stance keep your legs closed unless you wanna sing soprano".

Cindy stepped in front of the post taking her stance raising her fists " when you punch you wanna try thinking your fists are connected by a pulley". Cindy punched the post and it shook "now you wanna aim for the line of symmetry of the opponents body and deliver a swift yet devastating blow". Jimmy walked over to the post retook his stance keep his legs more closed and did what Cindy instructed and the post started to shake.

Cindy watched Jimmy practicing his punches and began to smile Jimmy took a moment to breath he looked over to Cindy. The suns light was hitting her and Jimmy couldn't help but think _the way the sun is hitting her she looks so beautiful wait is that a smile is Cindy Vortex smiling at me? get a grip Neutron._

Cindy went inside grabbed a couple of water bottles and a couple of apples a plate and knife "hes actually doing pretty good who knew". While Jimmy trained Cindy came out sitting the plate down she peeled the apples and cut them up in wedges.

Cindy looked over to Jimmy and Shouted "hey take a break and have a snack Neutron". They ate there snack and went back to training Cindy handed Jimmy some barbells "your probably used to lifting heavy equipment in your lab these are moderately heavy so give me 200 revs both arms". Jimmy quickly did so but his shirt heavy with sweat he removed it then continued to lift the weight. Cindy had turned her back to clean up but when she turned she almost dropped the plate.

Cindy starred at Jimmy's torso the sun light beating down on the teens chest and stomach. Noticing slight muscle he wasn't as ripped like the people in her karate class but still enough to be noticeable. Cindy quickly ran inside after picking up the plate and knife so she was out of range of being heard "Since when was Neutron like that?". She looked out the window eyes widened "holy cow" Libby would not believe me.

She ran back outside and snapped a quick pic without Jimmy noticing. Jimmy finished lifting the weights Cindy quickly put her phone away. Cindy walked trying not to look at Jimmy "now that you finished that drop and give me 200 push ups". Jimmy dropped and was about to when out of the blue Cindy gets on his back "next time let me finish give me 200 push ups but with me on your back". Jimmy sighed then started to do the push ups Cindy took closer look at Jimmy's back and thought _he has muscles back here too and broad shoulders._

Cindy was fearing what has started to happen trying to wrap her mind around it. _Am i really starting to have the hots for Neutron no he and i are Just friends it cant be anything more then that...what am i saying i always liked him when Butch pummeled him the old me would have laughed but i was afraid of actually losing him. With what ive seen now i want him even more get a grip Vortex this is Neutron._

Jimmy got to 198 push ups before falling to the ground from exhaustion Cindy hadn't hit the ground she was still sitting on his back. Cindy looked at Jimmy "that it Neutron you have two more left you gonnah quit now you don't normally quit so easily". Jimmy took a breath and did the last two but he suddenly dropped to the ground gripping his leg clenching his teeth.

Cindy got off Jimmy's back and started massaging the back of his leg applying pressure to where it was needed most. Jimmy's leg started to feel better Cindy curious got Jimmy to sit up and she started on his shoulders and examined his arms. Jimmy felt slight pain but it quickly vanished "Cindy how did you learn how to do this" Cindy not looking away "my mother taught me when i would get muscle pain after karate class...your leg should be fine relax it tonight but be ready for training tomorrow". Cindy finished checking Jimmy over "muscle training will help but don't over do it for guy who used to be a shrimpy big headed genius your actually quite strong".

Jimmy smiled at the complement and he walked back across the street when he went inside he talked out loud trying to comprehend what his mind was thinking. Jimmy took a breath "Cindy smiled and complementing me shes so cute when she smiles man get a grip Neutron, shes been your rival since the third grade ... but today i saw a complete different side to her one i have never seen before not since elementary school".

Jimmy went up to his room and hoped into his shower turning on the hot water then he changed and fell asleep thinking what training is going to be like tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 day at the beach

Chapter 4:

Jimmy woke up looking out the window over to Cindy's the sun was blazing "puking pluto i havent done any training yet and im already sweating". His phone started to buzz he checked his phone he recieved a text message checking the msg it was a message from Cindy. which read hey grab swim trunks were going to the beach Jimmy confused did what she asked and met her at her house in his hover car.

Cindy and Libby walked out in bikini's and had towels tied around their waste "hey Neutron Carl and Sheen are meeting us at the beach lets go" Cindy said grabbing shot gun. The flew to the beach and the gang shared their greetings and got changed Cindy grabbed Jimmy and went out in the water till it was waste deep. Cindy looked to Jimmy "ok your going to give me 100 kicks the waters going ad resistance so your legs will be heavier but much but your kicking will improve". Jimmy did what Cindy instructed and kicked Cindy tried to focus on Jimmy's training and not on his muscles.

Sheen watched Jimmy "man how hard has Jimmy been working since training with Cindy?". Libby kinda laughed "Cindy's been putting Jimmy through the limits but from what im seeing her love hate thing for Jimmy is now leaning towards more to the love if you ask me". Carl and Sheen were confused Sheen while holding Libby while Carl pumped up the beach ball asked her "I know you and Cindy are tight libbs but how do ya know". Libby looked at Sheen with a raised eyebrow "its clearly obvious shes not making eye contact she starring at Jimmy's abs when hes not looking". Libby looked over to her friends "see right there she just looked" Sheen and Carl looked Cindy was looking at Jimmy who was too busy with kicking.

Sheen started to laugh "20 bucks says Cindy and Jimmy will be back to fighting like in elementary and middle school". Libby shocked but then smiled " I know Cindy and believe me 20 bucks says they get together". Sheen and Libby shook on the bet then Sheen pulled out a bottle of sunscreen and Libby laid down as he applied the sunscreen.

Jimmy finished the kicks and they went back to the beach the gang started to relax and Jimmy turned on the radio while Cindy got an idea. Cindy grabbed a bottle of sunscreen with a sly grin "hey Neutron can you rub sunscreen on my back". Jimmy walked over sat down next to Cindy grabbing the bottle and squirting some on his hands he gulped and started to go from her lower back up to her bikini strap. Jimmy grew more nervous "um Cindy your swimsuits ties in the back" Cindy smiled "guess your gonnah have to untie it". Jimmy's face grew more red Cindy impatient "come on Neutron do you want me to burn". She said in a teasing tone Libby just shook her head watching Cindy "so going to win this bet".

Jimmy's face grew red and did so then continued to rub Cindy's back down with the sunscreen. Jimmy having trouble thinking _oh man i cant believe i'm doing this her bare back and underneath forget it Neutron._ He quickly retied the strings then ran into the ocean to cool off while he recited the periodic table.

Cindy and Libby looked to each other and smiled Libby grabbed Sheen and they raced after Jimmy.

They caught up to Jimmy Cindy looked at him "Neutron were going to train some more well also play a game at the same time". Jimmy confused she got him to kneel down and Sheen did the same and Cindy and Libby climbed up on their shoulders. Jimmy stood up holding Cindy's legs as she sat on his shoulders and Libby was on Sheen's shoulders. Jimmy still confused "how is this training Vortex" Cindy smiled "balance plus your holding someone up along with yourself that takes strength". Jimmy went along with it "i don't notice any difference Vortex your as light as a feather". Sheen gave Jimmy a thumbs up "good answer Jimmy" Libby agreed "Sheen made a mistake of answering that incorrectly he paid for it". Sheen laughed "yeah i remember no sugar for like a month and i don't mean the stuff you can get at the candy bar either".

Sheen and Jimmy laughed while the girls tried knocking the other over Cindy won most of the time. They raced back to shore and Carl cooked up some burgers and after they ate they all played some more then they headed home. Jimmy dropped everyone off and took Cindy home went inside and went to her room seeing her karate uniform then got an idea "Jimmy should have a uniform too" She went to her mothers sewing room grabbing material and started up the sewing machine and worked into the dead of night.

The next day Jimmy went to Cindy's house her parents went away on a cruise so she was home alone. Jimmy knocked on the door and Cindy answered the door she was in her gi "hey Neutron ready to being training". Jimmy nodded but then noticed Cindy's fingers were bandaged up.

Jimmy walked out back and saw on the outdoor table a karate uniform he picked it up looking at it Cindy saw him stare at it. She walked over "put it on your going to train in karate your going start wearing a gi like the rest of us". Jimmy walked inside and changed in the bathroom he walked out "Cindy you sure about this?" Cindy heard Jimmy "got a problem with what i made Neutron if not get out here". Jimmy rushed out Cindy nodded and handed Jimmy the weights but then he noticed the weights were heavier Cindy looked to Jimmy who was putting the weights on "i noticed how strong you were at the beach so i doubled the weight". Jimmy sighed then stretched getting ready to run.

Jimmy and Cindy went for their run to Retroland and back and when they got back to Cindy's he practiced punching and kicking. The practice post was starting to crack Cindy was floored with how fast Jimmy was picking it up. They continued training and Cindy made Jimmy change his stance to a three point stance. Jimmy wondered why and Cindy explained its potential for guarding and a nasty close range attack.


	5. Chapter 5 sparring and confusion

Chapter 5:

Jimmy and Cindy continued Jimmy's training routine for weeks Jimmy gained a bit more muscle and little more easier seen now. It was Friday Cindy walked over to Jimmy's house and knocked on his door Jimmy answered the door in the pants of the karate uniform. Cindy blushed a little "today i thought if there space in the lab we could do some sparring practice". Jimmy put the rest of the uniform on he stretched while Goddard greeted Cindy.

Jimmy smiled and they went to the lab Jimmy unlocked the door and they went down to the lab. Jimmy last night added something to the simulation projector to impress Cindy. He looked to Cindy and smiled "Vox change room to file Matrix" Vox agreed and the room changed to a dojo. Cindy smiled knowing where she saw this dojo "the dojo from the matrix really Neutron well then lets get this started". Jimmy proud of what he did smiled "lets go Vortex i am ready for ya".

Jimmy and Cindy took their stances and began sparring Jimmy's strikes were direct but Cindy still managed to block each one. She began striking and Jimmy even though wasn't as trained as Cindy held his own and stopped her attacks but barley. Jimmy smiled thinking _your good Vortex but i have been improving thanks to this training._

Jimmy went on the attack but noticed there was an opening in Cindy's defense he was about to attack when he became hesitant and in that split second Cindy saw his hesitation. She grabbed Jimmy's arm then threw him to the ground breathing heavy she looked at him. She had a bit of a stern mixed with care in her tone "when in a fight broaden your horizon and watch for openings cause opponents wont make them for you like i did, secondly don't hesitate cause in a fight the first attack is the most important don't matter what the counter will be the tide of the fight will shift to the person who lands the first strike". Jimmy took her words to thought and made sure he would remember.

Jimmy jumped to his feet got back in his stance Cindy smiled "now i'm going to teach you a few techniques". Jimmy and Cindy faced each other "Butch doesn't strike me as someone who would read up on this but Jimmy here's a technique". Cindy punched forward aiming for Jimmy's face but he threw both arms up to block but then he looked down Cindy's fist was touching his stomach. Cindy smiled as Jimmy let his arms down " the technique is called yamazuki everybody is afraid of getting punched in the face and without training they wont think to block a lower punch".

Jimmy amazed at what Cindy had shown him made sure he would remember this technique. Cindy went home to grab some wooden boards and came back she set them up so Jimmy could try and break them. Jimmy was enjoying the lessons and the time he was spending with Cindy.

Cindy finished and looked to Jimmy "ok Neutron you should be able to break these just punch them like you did the post".

Jimmy punched the boards and broke each one Cindy smiled at his accomplishment and ran and hugged him "if my teacher was here he would be impressed". Jimmy's heart raced and he leaned in and Cindy saw what Jimmy was about to try and do but as much as she wanted to she looked at the clock "oh look at the time i have to... go shopping with Libby". Cindy ran out of the lab as fast as she could thinking _he tried to kiss me and i made such a lame excuse and dashed out why ...why...why ._ Cindy ran home in a fury leaving Jimmy standing alone in his lab in confusion she slammed her door and grabbed her phone and turned on amy lee.

Jimmy fell on the floor and sighed "i tried to kiss her why did i try and kiss her whats gotten into you Neutron but it some how felt right". Jimmy went for a run later that day getting used to the running cause of the training the cool air helped him calm down and think. Sheen and Libby walked out of the candy bar seeing Jimmy running but he was by himself Sheen looked to Libby "Jimmy is running by himself? doesn't Cindy run with him?". Libby concerned slipped on her blue tooth and called Cindy it rang 3 times before Cindy picked up.

Libby could hear shaking in Cindy's voice " hey Cindy we can see Jimmy running by himself whats up ...he what...you what ... Cindy bad move". Sheen confused never could understand what girls chatted about on the phone he just shook his head and nodded pretending like he could understand. Libby after chatting with Cindy ended the call "Jimmy tried to kiss Cindy she freaked and ran out on him". Sheen shocked at trying not to completely freak out "ouch harsh".

Jimmy ran past butch not realizing it butch noticed the teen genius was stressed out and smiled. Cindy back home Jumped into the shower thinking it would help her unwind the steam rose as the water fell upon her body sliding down her bodies curves. She got of the shower wrapped in nothing but a towel she dried her hair and brushed it thinking about what had happened between her and Jimmy. She walked out in her bathrobe she walked over to her bed stuck her hand under her pillow and pulled out an oyster. She opened the oyster and saw the pearl Jimmy found her the day they were stranded on the island.

Cindy remembered the feelings she had back then and sighed disappointed "would it really be so bad to go back to that time" she turned off the light then went went to bed. Jimmy went home and went to the lab and practiced the techniques Cindy taught him. He practiced as hard as he could not stopping to it was right he went up to the shower and then went to his room and blasted his stereo and started remembering the times that were great with Cindy.


	6. Chapter 6 fight or flight

Chapter 6:

Cindy woke up early on saturday morning got dressed to go running she went on her run going to the Retroville park. Libby , Sheen and Carl were in the park and saw Cindy on her run. They caught up to Cindy and started chatting Jimmy was running as well but he was at Retroland. Libby pulled Cindy over and they chatted about what Cindy did to Jimmy "so Cindy spill what are you gonnah do about you and Jimmy?".

Cindy thought about it and finally said to Libby"i want it to be like the time we got stranded on the island we were so happy together". Libby shook her head "girl if you want it to be like that time then you cant pull that stunt again". Cindy grew red and embarresed "i know Libby you wouldnt believe the number of times i wanted to kick myself for that".

Butch was in the park and saw Cindy , Libby , Sheen and Carl he walked over "hey nerds wheres Neutron i wanna give him a bit more payback".Libby went upto Butch angry "we dont know where Jimmy is and even if we did we sure wouldnt tell you". Butch grew angry and grabbed Libby's arm "i dont hit girls so im gonnah ignore that outburst now tell me where Neutron is". Sheen rushed to help Libby only to knocked to the ground by Butch. Butch then let Libby go Carl scared ducked behind a bush and pulled out his phone "Jimmy please pick up , pick up".

Jimmy running home heard his cell ringing and saw it was Carl and he answered "hey Carl ... why are you whispering...wait what? ... ok..ok..be there in 5". Jimmy hung up then started running growing angry _Butch you went after my friends if you hurt Cindy just forget it Neutron just run._ Jimmy knew the layout of the city he took back alley way and short cuts he stopped at a fence and he saw Butch making his way to Cindy. Butch laughed making his way to Cindy "you probably know where Neutron is Vortex i remember your face you looked like you were about to cry when i beat Neutron to a pulp". Cindy became angry "i was but dont mess with me im a black belt and i may not have been able to help Jimmy then but i can make up for it now".

Sheen's head popped up Carl came out from behind the bush and Libby was in shock all three said in unison "did she just call him Jimmy?".

Butch stood and laughed "funny if your so tough being a black belt and all why didnt you stop me before what were you afraid of allowing people to see you care for Neutron or his well being ?". Cindy suddenly became frozen her body was shivering as if her blood ran cold. Libby was scared Butch was making his way to Cindy and She wasn't doing anything to protect herself "Cindy this isn't the time to freeze up".Cindy wouldn't listen she couldn't move all she could think of _sorry Jimmy i'm so sorry ...please help me please._

Butch was closing in Jimmy jumped the fence and ran as fast as he could Butch was about to grab Cindy when his had was knocked away before it could get even an inch closer. Jimmy showed up fists raised Cindy behind him he looked to Butch in fury "if you so dare lay a hand on my girl ill crush you". Everyone excited Jimmy showed up Cindy saw him and her eyes filled with tears "Jimmy your here but why?". Jimmy smiled " Carl called me and why wouldnt i be here dont you now Cindy i have someone special i need to protect". Butch smiled "im glad you showed up to Neutron cause now i get to pound on you even more for what happened to my truck". Jimmy laughed "wow butch didn't know neanderthals could hold a grudge for so long".

Butch raised his fist ready to swing but Jimmy using his speed he punched hitting Butch in the stomach as hard as he could. Butch doubled over in pain "you actually hit me NOW I'M MAD" Jimmy raised both arms Butch attacked but unlike before Jimmy was able to block each one. Jimmy then dodged Butches punch thanks to all the running Cindy made him do he was faster remembering everything else she taught him he moved fast and punched Butch in the side. Butch stumbled back holding his side "who taught a weakling like you how to fight Neutron?". Jimmy laughed "over the first month of Summer Cindy taught me many things". Butch charged forward "Jimmy stepped to the side and punched butch in the same spot he hit before".

Jimmy waited for Butch to take a breather when he did Jimmy punched aiming for Butches head. Butch blocked Jimmy's punch to his face but then he felt pain in his stomach seeing Jimmy didn't just aim for his head but got him in the stomach. Jimmy went back to his guard stance "she taught me the yamazuki" Butch stood back up "she also taught me to aim for the center of my opponent and deliver a devastating blow". Jimmy moved fast and used his best punch and hit Butch in the stomach knocking Butch to the ground. Jimmy walked over and crouched down "she also taught me if my opponent leaves me an opening take it". Butch was about to say something but then he passed out.

Jimmy walked over to Cindy and offered a hand to help her back to her feet she grabbed his hand and was lifted to her feet.

Cindy looked to Jimmy "you won that's awesome Jimmy the fights over" Cindy said smiling Jimmy spoke "no the fight between Butch and i is over but there is still one fight i haven't one yet?". Cindy was confused by what Jimmy had ment until he brought her in close he cradled her chin in his hand lifting her head up and he kissed her on the lips. Cindy opened her eyes in shock unable to process what was going on but her body felt hot and she kissed him back her eyes closed and she put her arms around his neck. He lowered his hands to her lower back.

Sheen got off the ground with Libby's help "man Jimmy was awesome hey hes kissing Cindy...HES KISSING CINDY?". Libby giggled "yeah and looks like shes enjoying it and by the way Sheen i won the bet and you can use the money to buy me dinner tonight". Sheen still in shock at Jimmy's and Cindy's public display of affection. Carl was unable to turn away from being in awe Jimmy and Cindy stopped so they could catch their breath.

The friends were starting to head home and Cindy was wrapped around Jimmy's arm holding him close smiling "you know that was pretty hot back there". Jimmy nodded and laughed a little "Jimmy what did you mean by my girl" Cindy said as she drew circles in his shirt with her finger. Jimmy looked at her blushing " well Cindy what i ment was" Cindy smiled "hows tonight at 5 pm my place". Jimmy thought about it then gave her a wicked smile "sounds like a plan Cindy ill be there". Libby nudged Cindy in the side "is the new couple only having dinner?". Cindy's face lit up red "LIBBY don't be silly its just dinner and possibly some dessert". Everyone walked home and Jimmy smiled he now knew how to fight , Butch would no longer be after him and he was back with the one he cared for the most.


End file.
